


Past is Prologue

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Orion Pax, a dockworker, rescues Starscream, a slave, and slowly, two sparks come together as one.This is the prequel to The Triple-Changer





	

Orion Pax headed home after a long day at the docks. There had been an accident that had set work back for hours so they had all been kept late-late enough to make it almost not worth going back for some recharge before the sun rose. To make it worse, it was raining. Optimus sighed and gave up at last, sitting down in the shelter of a transport stop. A dockworker like himself could never afford to take one of the buses home, but the stops were at least out of the rain.  
He looked around more out of something to do than looking for anything.  
There was a noise of pedes in the rain and cursing. Someone outside the open shelter slipped on the slick roadway.  
Orion turned towards the sound tiredly.  
A Seeker mech with a slave collar was pushing himself up off of the pavement. On one hand and knees, he spotted Orion and reached out. "Help me."  
For a moment the worker was stunned then snapped out of it and rushed to the mech's side.  
He pulled the Seeker into the shelter and got him out of sight just as an Enforcer raced around the corner. He ignored the tired dockworker in favor of rushing down the streets, growling.  
The Seeker watched him go and turned to Orion. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
With a nod, the Seeker plunged back out into the rain, back the way he had come. Orion hoped he escaped.  
After a long moment he hauled himself back up to continue on towards home.  
The next day was payday, thankfully, which meant that soon he'd be resting well. He went to Maccadam's Oil House with his friend Ironhide before his shift at the docks. "Come on, kid. I know that look." Ironhide flicked one of his antennae. "What's rusting you?"  
He glanced around to check that no one was paying them any attention.  
No one appeared to be looking their way and they were in a quiet booth.  
He quietly told Ironhide about the Seeker.  
Ironhide shook his helm. "Shouldn't a done that, Pax."  
"I've seen how most Seeker slaves are treated, Ironhide. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."  
"It may not have occurred to you yet, but you could be in a lot of trouble, Orion." Ironhide knuckled his helm. "What if a camera caught you helping him? Just stay out of it, Pax. They're just Seekers. Even Praxians know they're not worth fighting or worrying over. That slave you helped would have been just as likely to kill you as anything."  
"Shut up, 'Hide. You sound like a great aft right now."  
Ironhide flicked one of his antennae again and they returned to their energon.  
Orion left a little earlier than usual, not in a social mood.  
He spotted a poster touting discount Seeker mechs for auction and grabbed it, crumpling it in his servo. Damnable, miserable practice.  
He hated it and felt ashamed this, his world, was like this.  
The shift was easier that day than normal. Normally, Orion would be grateful for it, but today he didn't want to be able to think about anything other than what he was doing. It was too easy to hear things when he wasn't working every moment.  
"Did you hear? That Seeker ran off from the Dusky Wing again."  
"Did he get caught?"  
"Cha, of course. Stupid flyer."  
Like that. He found himself listening in, despite himself.  
"He's got to be more trouble than he's worth for old Swindle."  
"'Course. It seems the old blaster is finally in agreement. He sent him down to one of those for-recycling auctions."  
That was exactly where Orion found himself later.  
It was exactly as awful as he imagined it would be. The Seekers had been used-up. Most were just empty, staring shells. The others were raving madmechs.  
He scanned over them until he saw the one he'd helped the other day.  
He was sitting quietly, with his knees drawn up to his chest, but Orion's tanks twisted: There was a red card attached to his collar. He had been up for bidding already, though the red card clearly meant that he hadn’t been bid on.  
Orion approached the cage and tapped a bar. "Hey."  
The Seeker looked up, red-gold eyes lighting in recognition."  
"I'm going to get you out of there. Who's your seller?"  
The Seeker nodded and pointed across the room to a yellow and black grounder with his back turned.  
Orion nodded and approached, tapping the grounder. He turned around, "What?"  
"I'd like to make an offer on the Seeker over there."  
Swindle crossed his arms. "All right. Let's see... I think five thousand should be fair."  
Orion frowned at the slimy business man. "From what I've heard, five hundred would be better."  
"If you've heard that and you're still dumb enough to want him, he's yours. Five hundred it is."  
Orion paid him and led the Seeker away.  
Once outside the auction house, he turned and began fiddling with the slave collar, finally finding the way to take it off. "There."  
The Seeker stared at him.  
"What?"  
"What are you doing?" "Taking off the collar."  
"Why?" Starscream questioned. "I could just run off."  
"But if you did you'd just end up at another auction or worse, dead."  
The Seeker was silent. "I see. Clever, aren't you?" He gestured towards the city. "Well, take me away then."  
Orion led the Seeker to his apartment. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. My name's Orion, by the way. Orion Pax. What's yours?"  
"Starscream." Starscream looked around. "Well, what will you have me do?"  
"Um... just... relax I guess. Are you hungry?"  
Starscream nodded. "Yes." As Orion got a cube, he observed the small apartment. "I can clean, make energon goodies, and I'm reasonably intelligent. I can learn quickly." He stated it flatly, more to fill the silence than to inform.  
"Well... I guess if you feel you have to do something you're welcome to do that, but I'll pay you something at least."  
Starscream sighed and sat down on the rug, trying to make sense of it. "Why are you doing this? You don't know anything about owning a Seeker."  
"No, I don't, and I'm proud of it. To me you're just another mech."  
Starscream was silent and retreated into a corner for the rest of the evening. Orion left him alone until recharge time. "Starscream?"  
The Seeker was in a restless recharge and woke quickly. "What?"  
"I thought you would be more comfortable in berth. I have a guest room. You're welcome to it. It's not very big, but it's better than the floor."  
Starscream got to his pedes slowly. "An actual berth?"  
Orion nodded him and led him the guest room.  
Starscream seemed stunned. "For me...?"  
"Certainly, I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor."  
The Seeker gingerly sat down on the berth and stroked the grey sheets. He leapt up suddenly.  
"What's wrong, Starscream?"  
"I'm filthy. I'll mark the sheets." The Seeker gestured to his frame.  
"It's fine. You can clean up in the morning, and I'll wash the sheets. It's not a big deal."  
The Seeker frowned. "I'll wash the sheets." He sat back down. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. recharge well. My room is right across if you need anything."  
Starscream nodded and Orion went to berth. In the morning, he heard Starscream in the wash racks.  
He sat up and stretched.  
There was a cube at his elbow. Starscream must have brought it from the kitchen.  
He picked up and walked out with it. He preferred not taking them into the bedroom on the change of making a mess.  
He blinked, shuttered his optics, and opened them again. Somehow, Starscream must have entirely cleaned the apartment. It was sparkling from surface to surface.  
"I must have been really tired last night," he muttered.  
The Seeker himself came out of the washracks, shining. He must have polished up.  
Orion just sat down. This whole thing was awkward.  
Starscream stood in front of him. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"No. Did you have a morning energon?"  
"I refueled, yes." Starscream sat down in front of him.  
"Good."  
There was a long pause. Then, Orion questioned. "What do you like to do?"  
"Do?" He nodded.  
"I... well, normally I plan on ways to make my owners' lives living Pit and escape."  
"Okay then... not very helpful right now."  
"I can read." Starscream shrugged. "I haven't in a while, but I can."  
"Well I don't have a lot of reading materials, but you're welcome to what I do have. I can get more, too."  
"Thank you." Starscream fidgeted. "I can... I do massage. I noticed that you favor your shoulders. I might be able to help."  
"Oh, if you're all right with it. I don't want you going out of your comfort zone."  
"You would have to go very far to find that edge."  
Orion nodded. "Very well."  
Starscream looked over the apartment. "I'll... Do I have permission to tidy up your chamber or should I leave it?"  
"No, I'll do it later. I need to get back in the habit of it anyway."  
"Yes, master." The Seeker took a relaxed attentive pose near the window.  
"Don't call me 'master'. My name's Orion, just call me that."  
"Very well, Orion." The Seekers wings twitched as he regarded the clear sky.  
"I don't know how safe it would be for you to fly. Someone might think you're a runaway."  
"I know. Slaves fly in the evening in any case. There's hours set aside for Air Traffic." He hung his helm. "You might have to come out on the roof and watch me, or put the collar back on."  
"I could watch, if it will be safer for you."  
"It would be." Starscream admitted. "Thank you, I realize it can't be convenient."  
"It's all right. I don't have plans anyway."  
They spent the rest of Orion's day off reading, chatting, and resting until the evening glowed over the horizon.  
They headed up to the roof, and Starscream took flight, staying close enough for Orion to identify him if need be.  
He flew in sweeps and spirals, playing with the other flyers who had been released into their true domain for the evening. It was a dance, almost. A celebration of life, an expression of joy in existence.  
Orion smiled at he watched.  
Eventually, the evening faded to night and Starscream alighted on the roof again. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I want you to be happy, or as happy as possible. I know you never be happy as a slave, but I don't have the power to change that."  
"I know you don't." Starscream shrugged. "There are 'free' Seekers, but I would rather be owned by one mech than be used by hundreds."  
"I suppose that would be better, I guess."  
Starscream smiled softly and pressed a kiss on Pax's cheek and went back into the apartment to wash and to lie down in his berth.  
Orion was caught off guard then decided it was merely a 'thank you' and sought out his own berth.  
He woke early, hearing something moving about a few cycles before dawn.  
He quickly got up to investigate.  
Starscream looked up as he came in and stood to attention. There was a cleaning rag in one hand. "Orion."  
"Starscream? It's way too early to be awake."  
"This is a normal hour for me." Starscream's wings wiggled. "I normally sleep a little more in the afternoons, when my masters have been out."  
"Oh, well in a small apartment like this noise carries. You don't have to get up this early anymore."  
"I didn't mean to disturb you." Starscream set the rag back in the bucket. "I'll just try to go back to recharge then."  
"Recharge well."  
"Thank you, Orion."  
The dockworker trudged back to his own berth and lay back down.  
After a few klicks, Starscream passed his door, paused, and continued on to his own berth, where he spent a few restless cycles waiting for Orion to wake properly.  
Finally he heard the Grounder rise and begin moving about the apartment.  
Starscream rose himself and entered the main room. He fixed Orion's breakfast and brought the cube to him. "Good morning, Orion."  
"Good morning, Starscream."  
Starscream set the cube down beside him. "Is today a working day for you?"  
"It is. I have to leave in a little while."  
"I see. What shall I do while you are gone?"  
"Whatever you like so long as you don't leave the apartment. Read, relax, whatever."  
"Thank you, Orion."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you when I get home," he said, heading out the door.  
Starscream looked down at his servos and around at the apartment. "Well. Let's see what we can do, shall we?" He murmured to himself.  
Meanwhile, Ironhide fell into step beside Orion. "Morning, Pax."  
"Morning, 'Hide."  
"You look like a mech with a load on his mind."  
"That's about it."  
"Is it a load you can talk about or a load you have to think about?"  
"A load I have to think about. Thanks though."  
"Eh, don't mention it. Gonna go to Maccadams with the rest of us this evening?"  
"Not tonight. Sorry."  
"Huh. Serious problem you've got then. Maybe your Creators can help."  
"Huh?"  
"Pax, where's your processor? Your Creators, coming for the next couple decacycles? Anything lighting a memory here?"  
"Fraggit! I completely forgot!"  
Ironhide sighed. "Good thing you have me. You'd better clean up your apartment sometime in the next decacyle or your Carrier is going to be up your tailpipe again."  
"You have no idea, 'Hide."  
"Oh, I have some. They worry about you, Pax. Sometimes, I think they have good reason to, with your boneheadedness. But hey, I hear someone is up for promotion. Congratulations and you didn't hear it from me."  
"Uh... thanks." By the time he returned home Orion was exhausted, as usual, and now he had the added worry of his Creators.  
Starscream was waiting with a cube of energon, a fleece wrap which, upon further examination turned out to be a stained, worn blanket that the Seeker had re-made into a soft garment, and the novel Orion had been reading.  
The Grounder sank onto the couch.  
"A long day, Orion?" Starscream dropped the wrap about him and set the cube in his servo.  
"My Creators are coming."  
"Oh. I suppose you'll need the guest room for them then."  
"I'm more concerned about how they'll react to you."  
"I can behave myself."  
"It's not you I'm worried about. It's them. They're..."  
"They don't like Seekers."  
"They... have strong opinions and one of those opinions..."  
"It's all right, Orion. I understand. I can behave myself."  
"I apologize in advance for them."  
"No need, Orion. It's my lot and my people's lot in life." Starscream turned and continued organizing the datapads on the shelves.  
"And I find it disgusting that it's the way things are. Makes me ashamed of society."  
Starscream clenched his servos. "Yes."  
Orion flopped over with a dramatic sigh. "Maybe I can drown in an energon cube before they get here. How lame a death would that be? 'We regret to inform you your son drowned in his dinner'."  
Starscream chuckled. "Better yet. 'Seeker Saves Master from Drowning in Energon Cube.'" He smiled. "I wouldn't let you die. We need mechs like you."  
"Thanks. Well... guess we'll just have to face them... and possbily run and hide afterward."  
Starscream sat on the edge of the couch beside Optimus and began rubbing his shoulders with gentle circles.  
"You get to watch me be subjected to my Carrier's nagging. 'Orion, you should find a nice mech or femme and settle down, having some Sparklings. Orion, this apartment is filthy, I saw dust on a shelf you never use! Orion, don't be out late drinking. Orion this. Orion that. Blah blah blah. It sucks not having a siblings for them bother besides me."  
"They sound like they love you very much." Starscream smiled.  
"They do, but they're overbearing, especially Carrier."  
"Carriers have a tendency to be."  
"I hope other Carriers aren't quite as bad as mine."  
"Everybody thinks their Carriers are the worst, Orion. I... I never got to know mine beyond a smile and an embrace, but... I knew they loved me."  
"I'm sorry. Things need to change, but mechs like me are the minority. Our voice might as well be silent."  
"It will change, Orion. Sometimes, sometimes we all just need to believe in that and the action follows."  
"True." He finished his cube and sighed. "I'm going to recharge early. Rough day."  
"I could give you a polish." Starscream offered, taking the cube back to the kitchen. "It might help your stress level and get you to recharge better."  
"Thank you, that'd be nice. I'll find some way to make it up to you, something nice."  
"You've done a lot for me, Orion. You trust me and that makes me want to help you." Starscream shrugged his wings. "I'll get the polish from the washracks."  
Orion smiled when he returned. In the days that led up to his Creator's arrival, Orion and Starscream felt into a routine with each other, comfortable and knowing how the other worked and learning to compromise on things as well to make it work.  
Starscream cleaned the apartment and made oil cakes before Orion's Creators were expected. He and Orion went shopping and the Seeker chose some tasteful plants in cheap, but elegant vases that would probably appeal to the now-Foreman's Carrier.  
They had just finished getting everything ready when the doorbell went off. Orion opened the door.  
Starscream assumed a quiet pose as two load-bearers came in, a mech and a femme. "Orion!"  
"Creator! Carrier!" They hugged him tightly. "Oof! Can't breathe."  
His bustling Carrier looked him over. "You've been polished! Orion, you look spic and span."  
"Yes, Carrier."  
She spotted Starscream. "Oh, my. You've definitely come up in the world, Sweetspark."  
"This is Starscream. Starscream, these are my Creators, Loadlifter and Sparkwelder."  
Starscream clasped his servos and bowed properly. "Master, Mistress. I am at your service."  
Loadlifter looked him over. "It would have taken me vorns' worth of pay to afford a Seeker."  
Orion felt sick at his his Creator was looking over his friend. "Creator, stop looking him over like he's some Sparkling's toy or something."  
"Apologies, Orion. I've never seen a Seeker up close. There aren't many in Helicon." Helicon was a smaller burrow on the other side of Iacon.  
"I try not to treat him like he's not sentient. It's more enjoyable to talk TO him than AT him."  
"Of course, sweetspark." Sparkwelder smiled. "Would you like to help me with my shopping while we're in Iacon proper?" She made her voice soft and clear, like talking to a sparkling. "I'd love to have a tour. Do you know it?"  
Orion rolled his optics. "Carrier, you can just talk normally to him. If he doesn't understand something he'll say so and ask for clarification. He's not stupid."  
"I'd enjoy escorting you about Iacon, Mistress. I know the area very well and many of the shops."  
"Wonderful." "Try not to wear him down, Carrier."  
"Of course not." Sparkwelder smiled as she took in the rest of the apartment. "Well, he keeps house very well. It's gorgeous."  
Orion and Starscream exchanged quick glances. They both kept the apartment clean, but it didn't always look THIS good. Not that they were going to say so. "He does well, and in return I've been finding new things for him to read, stories and such. Things for him to do when I'm at work and he's finished whatever tasks he had."  
"He can read?" Loadlifter looked up.  
"Not perfectly, but he learned before I got him it seemed, though I would have taught him if he couldn't."  
"Hmph." Loadlifter shook his helm. "I'm tired."  
"I can show you to the guest room, Master." Starscream offered.  
"I know my way." He walked off, and Orion sighed.  
"You know how your father is about reading." Sparkwelder rolled her optics. "But look what all your datapads got you, Orion! An apartment in Iacon proper, a foreman's position, and even your own Seeker. What's next? The Matrix?" She chuckled and patted his arm.  
"No thank you! That would be far too much responsibility. I don't know how Sentinel Prime does it."  
"With patience and wisdom." Starscream's clenched servos were not lost on Orion.  
"I should take Starscream up the roof, it's almost time for him to fly." "And I should join your father. Good night, Orion." "Good night, Carrier."  
Starscream nodded to Sparkwelder and eagerly followed Orion out to the roof.  
Starscream flew and played for as long as he was allowed, and Orion felt a bit lighter in Spark watching him.  
At last, the Seeker landed beside him and sighed through his nasal vent. "You were right: They're awful."  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"No, it's not your fault. They're them, you're you, and that's all that can be said. At least they aren't cruel."  
"There is that one bright side. Come on. It's getting late, and we'll need plenty of rest if we're going to survive their visit. Unless you want us to start running like mad."  
Starscream shook his helm. "It can't be that bad, Orion."  
"Carrier hasn't started her nagging yet."  
"I'll do my best to see that there is no reason for her to nag. I can be subtle when I need to."  
"You can't find me a mate." "... I'll do my to best make sure she doesn't have any OTHER reason to nag."  
Orion smiled. "Come on, Starscream. You're the one who's going to be running all over Iacon with her."  
The Seeker deflated. "Oh I forgot." "Yeah, I figured. Poor you."  
Starscream recharged on a pallet beside Orion's berth that night. With his Creators in the guest bedroom, there was nowhere else besides the main room.  
They woke about the same time and steeled themselves for day 2.  
Starscream rose early, freshened the apartment, and prepared leftover oil cakes and energon for breakfast. Sparkwelder was the first up.  
“Good morning, Mistress.”  
"And to you. He's very well trained, Orion."  
"Thank you, Mistress." Starscream's servo clenched behind his back and Orion soothed a servo down his wing.  
"I prefer to think of it as polite, Carrier."  
"Well he is that." Starscream leaned over to serve Orion. "I bet she starts before you leave for work."  
"So, Orion, have you met any nice Femmes?"  
Orion nearly choked on his cake, and Starscream smirked. "No, Carrier."  
"Oh, Orion. None of us are getting any younger and I really don't like to think of you being lonely over here in Iacon all alone. I mean, Starscream here is someone, but he's not a mate, Orion."  
"I'd prefer him as a mate over a femme, or any mech really over a femme. No offense, Carrier."  
"Oh. So, have you met any nice Carrier-Mechs?"  
"No I haven't, Carrier."  
"Well, if you come down to visit us anytime soon, you have to meet this sweet young thing who repairs the power lines. Sparkplug, I think. Just the sweetest little mech you've ever seen..."  
"Carrier, please. No more blind dates."  
"Oh, he's nothing like Caster. Even I realize that was bad from the get-go."  
"I'll think about it. I need to get to work."  
"Have a nice day, Sweetspark. I'll see you when you get home."  
Orion left and settled into work. His Creators were over-bearing, and though he loved them he chafed under them.  
Ironhide came to deliver the morning report. "Morning, Pax. How're your Creators?"  
"The usual." "That bad?" "Yep."  
"Oh, well. Did they help you with your thinking problem?"  
"Not at all."  
"Oh, well." Ironhide shrugged. "I hope it gets sorted out. I don't like seeing you down, Pax."  
"Thanks, Ironhide. I'll figure it out eventually.”  
"Good. Now let's get on with the shift. Work doesn't stop."  
"Right."  
Meanwhile, Sparkwelder and Starscream were walking down the main boulevard in the center of Iacon's shopping district. Sparkwelder peered into the windows of each shop, raking fashionable coverings with her optics and making observations aloud to Starscream, who followed behind with a basket. "I'd like to purchase something, but I'm not sure what I'd like. I have my housekeeping money saved up for this."  
"Perhaps that white and gold cover, Mistress. It would be lovely with your colors."  
"Hmm..." She regarded the mannequin. "Perhaps you're right. Do you think they'd let me try it on?"  
"I believe so, Mistress. Shall I find a worker to ask?"  
"Would you? That would be very nice."  
Starscream slipped off to find a worker as Sparkwelder admired the wrap. He found a femme employee. "Excuse me, my mistress was wondering she could try on that white and gold wrap."  
"The one in the window? Of course." While the femme brought it down, Starscream spotted a familiar face: His cousin, Pharma.  
He gasped. "Pharma?" he called.  
Pharma turned and his wings lifted. Their old master, Starscream's first master, looked up when Pharma did. The old medic approached with his Seeker in tow.  
The Seekers embraced for a moment.  
Sparkwelder returned from the fitting room with the cover over her arm. "Oh, hello."  
"Hello, are you Starscream's mistress? My name is Proxy and this is my Pharma." The medic introduced. "I owned them both when they were very young."  
"I'm Sparkwelder, and no I don't, he belongs to my son."  
"I see. I'm glad to see him looking so well. I didn't wish to sell him, but life will have its difficulties."  
Pharma and Starscream cooed to each other and flicked their wings, speaking in Vosnian.  
"What are they-" "It's Vosnian, Seeker Speak. No harm, they're just catching up." "You understand them?" "Yes, I learned so it would be easier to communicate with them and for if I ever came into ownership of a Seeker who speaks only Vosnian. Some are not permitted to speak among their masters and so never learn any other language."  
"Ah, I see. I'm rather new to this. Where I come from, there aren't many Seekers, I'm afraid."  
"I'd be delighted to talk to you about them and answer any questions you might have. Why don't you come and visit me and Pharma at my home? Pharma, give this lovely femme my datacard, please."  
Pharma chirped. "Yes, Master." He gave Sparkwelder a datacard.  
Sparkwelder tucked it into her subspace. "Thank you. Would you mind if I brought my son, Orion? He is Starscream's owner."  
"Of course not. I'd like to meet him."  
"Thank you. I'll see you then.”  
She led Starscream off, and they finally returned to the apartment.  
"That was very pleasant." She commented, putting away her new wrap and sitting down on the couch.  
"It was, Mistress. Master Orion should be home soon."  
"Does Orion have any friends, Starscream?"  
"He's mentioned another worker, Ironhide, and a medic, Ratchet, the most."  
"I think I'd like to meet them. Do you think he would object to having them around for a dinner?"  
"I don't believe so, Mistress, but Ratchet works night-shifts sometimes."  
"I see. Well, I'll just have to ask then."  
Orion came home and wearily greeted his Creators and Starscream.  
Starscream was at his elbow, as usual, with wrap, energon, and all. Sparkweld made to coo and fuss over him.  
Orion sighed. "How was your day, Carrier, Starscream?"  
"We met Starscream's old master and we've been invited to his home." Carrier informed. "I'd also like to have your friends over for dinner to meet them."  
"Tomorrow night Carrier. Ironhide has plans already, and Ratchet has a late shift today."  
"Starscream mentioned Ratchet worked nights."  
"Not every night, but sometimes he does."  
They chatted until Loadlifter came out of the guest bedroom. He had been resting all day.  
"How are you, Creator?"  
"Better now. The joints have never been the same since the turbolift fell with me in it."  
Orion nodded, remembering the accident.  
Starscream offered. "I could give you a massage, Master. I have some expertise in Vosnian Shiatsu."  
"In what?"  
"In Shiatsu, Master. One of three forms of Vosnian massage."  
"It couldn't hurt to let him help, Creator." Loadlifter sighed. "Very well."  
Starscream nodded. "Now or should it wait?"  
"Now I suppose. Might as well."  
Starscream rubbed Loadlifter's shoulder joints while Sparkwelder watched.  
Orion ended up dozing off, worn out from work.  
Sparkwelder chuckled. "You're not the only one who's tired, sweetspark." She pointed Orion out to Loadlifter.  
"So I see. Works wears him down it seems."  
"He works very hard." Starscream explained. "I'll get him into berth."  
He carefully lifted the foreman and carried him to his berth.  
Loadlifter and Sparkwelder were impressed. "You're very strong."  
"I had to be. My previous master had me do strenuous chores that required a good deal of strength."  
"I see. Well, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"  
Starscream flicked his wings. "There is not much to tell that would be pleasant to hear, Mistress."  
"Oh I see. Well, if I know my son you'll be treated very well."  
"Thank you, Mistress. Orion has been very kind to me."  
"He has a big Spark." Orion woke for dinner and emerged to find his Creators on the couch as Starscream prepared evening energon.  
"Sorry, I fell into recharge, didn't I?" He sat down in a chair across from them.  
"It's all right, sweetspark. You obviously needed it," Sparkwelder said.  
"How is your work? Foreman now, huh? Mostly books and numbers." Loadlifter muttered the last statement.  
"In part, but I still did manual labor and actually work the docks, too, Creator."  
"Hmph."  
"Now, now. Sweetspark. Being a foreman has obviously been very good for Orion. Maybe you should try to become one."  
"The caste system worked fine." "Darling, there truly is no harm in education. It brings better opportunities." She curled against her mate, kissing his cheekplate. "You know how much I love you voice. Oh how I'd love to hear it weave wonderful stories like Orion talks about." Orion hid a smile, and even Starscream had to turn back to his task to hide his smirk. Sparkwelder knew exactly how to work her mate.  
Loadlifter harrumphed. "I'm comfortable as I am, Sparkwelder."  
She pouted but nestled close anyway. "Oh all right, but that's not reason to sneer at mechs and femmes who get educated. If you keep it up and you can sleep alone."  
Loadlifter kissed her cheekplate. "Hmph. Fine."  
"Thank you, dear." Orion grinned behind a servo. Touch as his Creator was he was no match for Sparkwelder.  
Starscream set out the last touches at the table. "Evening Energon is ready."  
They fell into a good pace with each other, at least semi-comfortable, or Loadlifter and Sparkwelder were. Ironhide and Ratchet finally understood why Orion always got nervous when his Creators came to visit, and Starscream flew off his frustration with them when he could in the evening.  
When Ironhide and Ratchet came over for dinner, they were surprised to meet Starscream. Orion hadn't found a way to break the news of the Seeker's addition to his household to them yet.  
They quickly cornered their friend and bombarded him with questions.  
"Orion, what on earth- How did you afford to get a Seeker?" Ratchet questioned.  
Orion quickly summarized it, fearing his parents' return from the bedroom, keeping his voice low.  
Ironhide face-palmed. Ratchet murmured. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I have nothing against Seekers in general, but they don't get sent to auctions like that without a reason."  
"Ratchet, if you had seen the other mechs at that auction, you'd be biting your glossa on those 'reasons.'" Orion thought of the listless flyers, hollowed optics, and scratched and dented paint.  
They both saw something... haunted... in their friend's optics. "Judgin' from how you look just thinkin' about it... we're not getting the real reason," the medic said.  
"It was awful, Ratchet. I almost purged just stepping in."  
They both nodded solemnly. The moment was broken by Sparkwelder and Loadlifter returning.  
Starscream had helped both mechs polish and Sparkwelder was wearing her new cover. "Is this a dinner party or a funeral?" She joked, putting a servo on Orion's arm. "Hello, you must be Ironhide and Ratchet."  
"Nice to meet you. Orion's told us about you," Ratchet said.  
"Shall we sit down?" Sparkwelder gestured to the table. "Everything's ready."  
There was the slightest swell of pride in Starscream's wings.  
They all sat down at the table.  
Starscream served a frozen energon spiced with copper first and stood at a careful attention near the kitchen door.  
Ironhide and Ratchet were bots of few words, but got their opinions across clearly, though Ratchet had more tact than Ironhide.  
Sparkwelder and Loadlifter chuckled at Ratchet's occasional wit, but the conversation eventually turned to politics.  
Orion internally groaned. His parents praised Sentinel, and he could see it was bothering Starscream.  
"Now, Sentinel has his oddities." Ratchet patted his lipplates. "His bills are always too convoluted for my poor processor."  
"I don't even pay attention anymore," Ironhide put in.  
"Oh, but he's always doing his best to help the common frames." Sparkwelder smiled. "Did I ever tell you that I met him once? It was right after Loadlifter's accident. He came down to the docks and spoke with me! Made me feel like a noblemech."  
Orion rolled his optics at Starscream. His Carrier still gushed over that.  
Starscream's servos were clenched around a coolant pitcher so hard that it might break.  
"That's enough politics, Carrier," Orion cut in.  
Starscream shot him a look of gratitude and refilled Sparkwelder's cube.  
"Oh, all right. Thank you, Starscream." She patted his shoulder kibble.  
"You're welcome, Mistress."  
Ratchet tipped his own cube and Starscream filled it as well. "At some point, you should bring him down to the clinic for a check up. I don't like to imply things, but it's prudent."  
"I planned on it, Ratchet. I want to make sure he'll healthy, I've just been too tired recently."  
"Of course. And you shouldn't work so hard. Doctor's orders." He turned to Starscream. "You make sure that he doesn't strain himself so much, you seem like a sensible enough mech to know how to get this stubborn load-bearer to relax.”  
Starscream smiled and nodded. "I will."  
Ratchet turned back and Ironhide's optics followed Starscream as he went into the kitchen. "So, what's it like to have someone about the apartment, Orion?"  
"It was strange at first, but we've adjusted to each other."  
"Adjusted adjusted or what?"  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, 'Hide?"  
"I mean, are you using him to his full capacity? Just as a matter of curiosity."  
"Ironhide!" Ratchet snapped, kicking him.  
"Ouch!" Ironhide yelped.  
"You don't ask someone that, slaghead!" He smacked the red bot on the helm for good measure.  
Orion shook his helm. "The answer is no in any case and that is the end of that subject."  
Starscream brought out a tray of decorated energon cakes.  
Ironhide rubbed his helm but wisely didn't bring it up again.  
Starscream's wings twitched at the sudden silence. "Oil cake?" He offered Sparkwelder.  
"Oh, thank you, Starscream."  
Starscream nodded and offered to the others around the table.  
They all accepted one. "Starscream, eat as well. You've been working hard," Orion said.  
Starscream nodded. "I'll eat in the kitchen after everyone's finished." His wings straightened softly.  
"If you insist." Finally the night wound down, and Ironhide and Ratchet left. Orion sighed once his Creators had gone to berth.  
Starscream slipped up beside him and set his servos on the tense shoulders, digging his digits in and loosening the over-tightened cables beneath.  
He groaned softly, relaxing. "What a night."  
"It was a nice dinner. You should have your friends over more often."  
"It was nice because you missed Ironhide being an aft," Orion muttered.  
"Hmm?" Starscream questioned, working down Orion's left arm, unlocking every joint.  
"He wanted to know if I was "using you to you full capacity"."  
Starscream's servos faltered on Orion's.  
"I'm sorry, Starscream. Ironhide can be an idiot."  
"It's a fair question, I suppose." Starscream moved on to the other arm. "What did you say?"  
"I told him 'no' and that the subject was over."  
"I see. You know, if you wanted, I wouldn't refuse." Starscream allowed the second, fully relaxed arm to fall back onto the couch.  
"Because you've been trained or because you would want me in return? I'd want it to be truly mutual, Starscream, nothing less."  
Starscream shrugged, wings fluttering. "Sometimes, I don't remember which is which anymore. Does it matter? There's no one else, anyway."  
Orion kissed his cheek, lightly, very briefly. "Perhaps, but we'll work up to it, maybe help you decide if you really want it. That fair?"  
"Fair." Starscream agreed and both went to recharge a short time later.  
Finally Sparkwelder and Loadlifter returned home, and Orion and Starscream began exploriing the idea of being together. Kisses or gentle caresses were exchanged through the time they spent together.  
Orion woke in the middle of the nightcycle after one such exploration encounter. It had been a light day and he wasn't as deeply in recharge as usual.  
He blinked and looked around, wondering what had caused him to wake.  
A small noise met his audials at the same time that a bolt of lightning hit his optics. There was a storm whipping over head.  
He sighed and settled back down. Nothing wrong with a storm.  
The small noise repeated, a kind of sob or keen.  
He bolted up. Starscream! He hurried to the Seeker. "Starscream?"  
Starscream was still in recharge, making the noises into his berth. Somehow, he had gone to recharge with the blanket partially wrapped around his helm, muffling his vocalizer.  
Orion quickly woke him, unwrapping it, worried it would smother him.  
Starscream popped to wakefulness, optics wild and unfocused, grabbing onto Orion's kibble. "No!"  
"Starscream, it's me, Orion! Shhh, you're safe. It's all right, Star."  
The red optics cleared slowly and Starscream shuttered them. "Orion?"  
"It's me. Are you all right?"  
"I'm- I'm all right. Did I disturb you?"  
"It's fine. I wasn't very deeply asleep. Come on. Lay with me if storms upset you."  
"It's not the storm." Starscream turned away. "And you don't want me to sleep that close to you. You won't get any recharge."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Nothing in particular. I always have spark-fluxes in recharge..."  
"It's all right. Sometimes sleeping close someone you know helps. When I was a Sparkling sleeping with my Creators helped. Come on."  
Starscream allowed the load-bearer to pull him to his pedes. "All right, but if I make too much noise, tell me. I want you to rest."  
"All right." They settled down, and Orion soothed a servo over Starscream's back, rubbing as the Seeker slipped back into recharge, his warmth and strength soothing and protective.  
In the morning, Starscream woke slowly, comfortable and warm. He blinked his optics and found himself facing a window, the dawn pouring over the world like icing over an oil cake. Sitting up carefully, he wriggled free of Orion's servos- who knew the oddly stoic load-bearer was a cuddler -and stood up slowly.  
He felt so rested. It really had helped.  
He went about his morning work with a slight spring in his step. It had been vorns since he'd felt so rested.  
Orion soon emerged and smiled. "Feeling good this morning are we?"  
"Yes. Thank you." Starscream smiled, offering morning energon and one of the last of the oil cakes he had prepared at the beginning of the decacycle. "Don't forget, we're seeing Ratchet today, so don't work yourself into the ground."  
"I won't." He stole a quick kiss.  
Starscream's wings waggled happily.  
Orion grinned. "You still haven't put it all together, have you?" "What?" "Star,... I don't want just a romp or a mistress. I want you... as a mate, if you'll let me."  
Starscream's wings faltered. "That's... that's amazing, Orion. I don't know what to say."  
"Think about it. You don't have to answer right away if you're not decided, all right?"  
Starscream nodded, staring into something Orion couldn't see. "Of course. I'll see you this evening."  
"This evening, Star." He headed out for work.  
Starscream sank down to the floor and began to rock. Orion... Orion wanted more than the Seeker's body, valve. Was it possible? Did he want it to be possible? Orion was so kind, in many ways, the kindest person Starscream had ever known.  
He did. He wanted it, desperately. He wanted love that he'd heard and read about, and Orion was offering it to him. He wanted love. He wanted Orion.  
Did he have it to give back?  
He was silent for a long moment as the question seemed to echo in his processor. After all this time, with all the suffering and secrets, self-mutilation and abuses, did he have anything to offer Orion?  
Perhaps... perhaps Orion saw something he didn't. He had to if he was offering something so precious to the Seeker. Starscream stilled his rocking. He had his answer.  
That evening, Orion came home to find Starscream napping on his berth.  
He leaned down and kissed his cheek. Starscream woke up and smiled sleepily at him.  
"You're home." He smiled softly.  
"Yes, I'm home, Star. Ready to go see Ratchet?"  
"Sure." Starscream sat up and his processor swam. "After a quick-refuel. I must have been in recharge longer than I thought."  
"All right. Ratchet's not really expecting us at any certain time."  
Starscream drank a cube while Orion watched, stroking the Seeker's servo.  
"How are you feeling today, Star?"  
Starscream waved his hand noncomitally. "Neutral, but positive?"  
Orion chuckled. "Well that's an answer I've never gotten before."  
"I had a bit of a spark-search this morning and took a nap, what can you expect?"  
"Spark-search?"  
"I was thinking about my past... and what I haven't told you yet. I think there are things you should know before you make any sort of commitment to me."  
Orion gently took his servo. "I'm willing to listen, Starscream."  
"It's a long story. I think it should wait until the weekend."  
"All right, if you think so."  
"I do. Let's go and see Ratchet."  
They headed to the medcenter, and Ratchet greeted them.  
"Hey, Orion. Good evening, Starscream. Hop on up. Do you want Orion here?"  
"I suppose so," the Seeker said.  
"All right. Well, let's start with some basic scans and samples then." Ratchet bustled about.  
Starscream was an obedient patient, doing as the medic instructed with minimum fuss.  
Ratchet's face became more and more expressionless as the examination went on. "Lift the knee? Ankles check... joints are in good health... Ah, this is going to be awkward, but might I take a look at your interfacing equipment?"  
Starscream went red and looked at Orion. The foreman smiled and turned around to give him privacy.  
The Seeker turned back to Ratchet and opened his modesty panel. Ratchet picked up a speculum and talked Starscream through the examination.  
Orion absently read the charts in front of him about optics and vents, waiting for Ratchet to finish.  
Ratchet stepped back and placed a soft servo on Starscream's shoulder as the Seeker closed himself up. "Well, you've been through the wars, haven't you? There are scars on the inside of your valve and several of the calipers are bent out of place. It needs fixing. I can do it, it's a fairly simple procedure."  
”Can you do it now?"  
"No, it's not that simple. Have the secretary make you an appointment."  
"All right. Thank you, Ratchet."  
"You're welcome." Ratchet squeezed the shoulder. "I'll see you then."  
They stopped at the desk to schedule an appointment.  
"No, not that day. We're going to see Pharma and Proxy on that day." Starscream pointed out.  
"The day after then?" the secretary asked.  
"Yes, that's available." The Seeker smiled, Orion thanked her, and they were on their way.  
They returned to the apartment, and Orion gently hugged the Seeker.  
"I'm all right." Starscream leaned in.  
"Just because you're all right doesn't mean I can't hold you."  
Starscream leaned closer. "All right."  
The Grounder moved them to the couch and held Starscream close.  
Starscream laid his helm on Orion's shoulder. "How was your day?"  
"Tiring as usual, but it was slow today. There's talk of some gladiator coming more into politics. Some older mechs like Creator aren't so thrilled. He's called... um... Megatron? Yeah, that's it. Megatron."  
"Megatron of Kaon? He's more than just a gladiator: He's a hero. A miner who worked and fought his way up to become the champion of the games.”  
"Oh, well now I feel bad for never having heard of him."  
"You aren't a fan of the games, it's understandable. I've met him, though."  
"I heard he's making his way here, or so the rumors go. No one really seems to know for sure."  
"He's very political, a warframe, like the Seekers. You should read his book, Towards Peace, though it might be a bit heavy."  
"Maybe I should." He kissed Starscream's cheek. "So, you said you did some spark-searching. Did you find answers?"  
"I found more questions and asked better ones, which is about the same thing."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"I'd like us to be mates, Orion."  
Orion's faceplates bloomed into a blissful smile. He reached into his subspace and pulled out an Aura pendant on a chain, studded with green and blue jewels. "Then I'd like to give this to you, Starscream."  
His optics widened. "Orion... it's... it's beautiful."  
Orion hung it around his neck. "Not as beautiful as you are." He pressed a kiss to Starscream's nasal vent.  
"But... I have nothing to give you."  
"I don't need anything. You give so much."  
"Orion...."  
"I love you, Starscream. If you want to give me something later, I'm sure we'll think of something, but I'd like you to have this now."  
The Seeker kissed him, overcome.  
Orion held him close, kissing back. Starscream pulled back to smile at Orion and the Seeker began kissing the mech's neckcables.  
He growled softly.  
Starscream purred his engines and began kissing down his windshield and towards his modesty panel.  
"Star, are you sure? Ratchet said you have calipers out of shape."  
"I think you mistake my intention, Orion." Starscream licked a stripe over the panel. "Now open up."  
The foreman obeyed.  
Starscream began licking and kissing his spike housing, drawing the rod out of its sheath with pleasurable ministrations.  
Orion gasped, panted, and moaned softly. "Oh Primus, Starscream."  
Starscream smirked. "My glossa is my greatest weapon." He licked the spike's full length and then sucked on the tip.  
The Grounder moaned, revving his engines in a purr. "Star, have you-ah- ever topped?"  
"A few times. I don't prefer it."  
"Never mind then, I guess." Starscream leaned back down then mentally kicked himself. Orion wasn't just asking, he had been offering.  
"Would you like me too?" He continued working at the spike, slipping a servo up to trace the valve beneath. Orion was a sire mech, but he had a valve, as all transformers did.  
"I would, but only if you want it, too. I'd never make you do so something you don't want to, not like this."  
"I don't mind. I don't prefer it, but with my valve out of commission, I suppose we can make an exception."  
"Starscream, I want us to be closer to equals in our relationship, especially since you're a slave. I don't like having so much power over you."  
Starscream stilled for a moment. "Please, Orion. I know you're not going to hurt me and if I'm not enjoying something, all I have to do is tell you to stop."  
He nodded. "All right. Lets move this to the berth, Star."  
Starscream allowed the dockworker to pick him up with ease, smiling. "My strong mech."  
Orion laughed and nuzzled the Seeker. "I feel so safe," he said, optics sparkling with laughter.  
Starscream pressed into him. "I'll protect you from anything that might hurt you. I love you, Orion."  
"I love you, too, my Star."  
They tumbled onto the berth together, laughing and kissing. Afterwards, Starscream cuddled into Orion's side, murmuring. "I hope this is real. It doesn't always feel like it is. But if this is a flux, I don't want to wake up."  
Orion kissed him. "It's real, sweetspark, otherwise we're having the same dream."  
Starscream smiled and drifted down into recharge with Orion's arms wrapped around him.  
He woke to find himself in a dank, badly lit room that smelled strongly of transfluids and incense. He stumbled to his pedes, confused, and flailed out for a light. Suddenly, they snapped on, revealing the broad figure of Swindle. "Good job last night, Screamer. Two dozen: Impressive." The slimy mech had a tray of syringes and energon cubes. "It's just time for energon and another dose and you can go right back to fluxworld."  
No. This couldn't... couldn't be real.  
Swindle picked up his servo and closed it around a cube. "Drink it already. Don't make me pour it down your throat."  
He had to be dreaming. He HAD to be!  
"No... No, this is... This is a flux... This is the flux..." Starscream protested.  
Swindle rolled his violet optics and snapped his digits. Two henchmen came in and held Starscream down. The syringe came closer and closer...  
He screamed, and something... no someone was shaking him. "Wake up, Starscream."  
Starscream jerked back to life in Orion's arms and broke down, clutching him and sobbing.  
The Grounder rocked him. "You're safe, my Star. I'm here. You're safe."  
Starscream nodded. "This is real... This is real. I'm awake. It was just a flux. Just a flux."  
"This is real. Where are you, Starscream?" "What?" "Where are you?" "I'm in Iacon." "And who am I?"  
"Orion. Orion Pax, my intended." Starscream cupped the Aura pendant.  
He relaxed some as his own words had a calming effect.  
Orion kissed his forehelm. "That's right. This is real, Starbaby."  
"Starbaby?"  
"A nickname. Do you not like it?"  
"It's a little silly."  
"We all need a silliness in our lives," Orion said.  
Starscream was not inclined to argue. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "What time is it?"  
"It's 4 in the morning."  
"Not quite time to get up yet." He laid back down. "Tomorrow, we're going to see Pharma. I want to give you a polish before we go."  
Orion chuckled. "As you wish, Sweetspark."  
Starscream laid his helm back on the foreman's shoulder and shuttered his optics.  
Morning saw them both polished and ready after breakfast. Starscream was eager to see Pharma.  
They took the train into Iacon's central district. Proxy made his home on the outskirts and was waiting to greet them in front of the building, so different from Orion's small apartment.  
They greeted him, shaking servos. "Come in. Pharma's waiting."  
Pharma and Starscream embraced, chirring to each other and fluttering their wings. Not for the first time, Orion noted the similarities and differences between the two mechs. Their colorations were the same, though Pharma was more white than Star, and their wings had a similar shape, though Pharma carried his differently. The biggest difference was the soft, black collar that Pharma still wore. Starscream hadn't worn his since Orion had brought him out of the auction into the light.  
He smiled as he watched them together. It made them both so happy.  
Proxy sighed deeply and smiled. "Why don't you two go out to the garden and fly a bit?"  
They scampered outside eagerly.  
Proxy chuckled and beckoned Orion into the tea room. "Sometimes, they still remind me of the sparklings I bought so long ago."  
"You got them as Sparklings?"  
"Yes. Infants, really. I still have a datapicture somewhere." Proxy went to a wall of datafiles and pulled one down, swiping through it until he came to the image he had been looking for.  
Orion looked at the picture.  
Two sparklings, swaddled with care in soft fabric, were curled together in a small crib. Their puckered expressions and soft faceplates were relaxed in recharge.  
"They were so cute."  
"How long did you have Starscream?"  
"Oh, about... thirty vorns. I didn't want to let him go, but... Well, Pharma was my favorite, hard as it is to admit I had a favorite."  
"What made you let him go?"  
"To be quite simple, I fell on hard times and couldn't keep both. I sold Starscream to a fairly respectable dealer and tried to live with myself afterwards. I'm glad he fell into kind servos."  
"He didn't at first. I don't know all of what he went through, but... he suffers fluxes most nights. Until we had him start sleeping in my berth like I did with my Creators as Sparkling he evidently had them every night."  
Proxy accidentally crushed the china cube he had been holding. "I see."  
Orion quickly helped him clean up the mess. "He wants to tell me, said he would this weekend before I... before we becomes mates."  
"You love him?" Proxy questioned.  
Orion nodded. "I do. More than anything."  
"Then I am glad. Will you have a ceremony or will it be informal?"  
"We haven't decided yet. My Creators don't even know... and they won't until they can't protest it."  
"Ah. I see. That kind, hmm?"  
"Yes, especially my Creator. He still holds to the old caste system."  
"You are a very brave mech to go so far against your Creators."  
"Thank you. It's not as hard as some might think. I'm not doing it out of rebellion. I'm doing it because I love him and want to be with him."  
"Still, if you require an ally, I will be glad to support you both in any way I can. I've spent the past three hundred vorns worrying over Starscream, I won't see what happiness he's gathered snatched from him."  
"Thank you, Proxy. It means a lot, and it will mean the world to him."  
Proxy smiled. "It's the least I can do. Pharma makes my life so bright: I've made him my heir. Hopefully, when I'm gone, he'll be able to live the rest of his life in comfort."  
"I hope he can. There's not much hope or comfort for Seekers, sadly, but perhaps with the small things, in time it will change."  
"Every journey starts with a single step." Proxy agreed. "Though I fear we may need a change in the Primacy before true change can be made."  
"Good luck with that. Sentinel's pretty tucked in."  
"Indeed. Perhaps this Megatron I keep hearing of will help."  
"Perhaps he will, though there's some pretty mixed opinions of him." Laughter came from outside. "Are you all right, Starscream?" "I'm fine, Pharma." "Well I guess that will teach you to look where you're going."  
Orion and Proxy looked out the window to find Starscream crashed in a flowering shrub and Pharma trying to tug the smaller flyer out.  
Of course he was struggling since he was giggling the entire time.  
Orion opened the window and leaned out to lend a servo.  
Finally got Starscream free, and he brushed himself off.  
"Thank you, Orion."  
"You're welcome, Sweetspark."  
Starscream kissed his cheekplate and the two Seekers zipped back up into the sky.  
Orion and Proxy watched them fly together.  
They were playing a game that appeared very similar to tag, bumping each other's wings and reversing directions in hairpin turns that would make a grounder's helm spin.  
"It's nice to see Starscream really having fun."  
"Indeed. It's refreshing to watch them. I would compare them to turbohawks, but they are so much more so."  
"Yes they are. Thank you for letting us visit, Proxy. It's done him so much good to see Pharma."  
"Believe it or not, it does Pharma good to see Starscream as well." Proxy chuckled. "Return any time you like."  
"Thank you."  
At last, it was time to say good-bye. Starscream and Pharma enjoyed one, last swooping dive and landed back on the pavement. They chittered and nuzzled and Starscream kissed Orion.  
Orion chuckled and kissed him back. "Have a good time?"  
"I did. It was wonderful." They waved to Pharma and Proxy and set off back for the train station.  
As they walked Orion brought up their future bonding. "Star, when we Bond do you want a ceremony or something private and informal?"  
"I would like to have our friends and Pharma at least, but I don't believe it would be worth the trouble to try and have a formal ceremony."  
Orion nodded. "All right, fair enough."  
Starscream held his servo and touched the Aura pendant with the other. "It's enough to know that we will be bonded and registered- and free mech makes free mate, you know."  
"I know, my Star." He kissed his servo. "It's a win for us both is so many ways."  
Starscream kissed his cheekplate. "I love you, Orion."  
"I love you, too, Starbaby." They both laughed softly and returned home. Starscream had the procedure done to fix the damage done to him, and Orion worked out a time for the Bonding and sent invitations to their friends, including Pharma and Proxy, with instructions that his Creators weren't to know until after it was all said and done.  
Ratchet was dubious about the last bit. "I know you and your Creators don't see optic-to-optic on Starscream, Orion, but it's asking for trouble not to tell them. It makes you look like you're doing something wrong."  
"In their eyes I am, Ratch. They'll only cause trouble and try to stop the Bonding."  
"But if you're honest and up front with them, they won't have as much ammunition later. Cutting them out might make them feel more betrayed and bitter than if you had invited them. Aside from that, what can they really do? Starscream's your Seeker, you're both madly in love, and all you have to do is fill out a form."  
"I guess you're right, but I'm still not inviting them. I know how they are, they'll do everything in their power to make the whole miserable for us."  
"Then inform them without inviting them. Make it clear that you're not asking for permission, but don't be antagonistic."  
Orion nodded and called his Creators once he got home from work.  
Sparkwelder picked up. "Orion! It's so good to see you. You look nice today."  
"Thank you, Carrier. Is Creator there? I have something to tell you both."  
"Of course. Sweetspark! Orion is on the communicator and he wants to tell us something!"  
Loadlifter came over. "Hello, son, what's going on?" Orion steeled himself. "I called to tell you that I'm taking Starscream as my mate."  
Both of his Creators fell silent, staring blankly at the screen.  
Sparkwelder recovered first. "I'm sorry, Orion, but it sounded like you said you were taking Starscream as your mate." "I did that, and I am."  
Sparkwelder pressed her lipplates together. "Orion, are you sure that's wise? He's a Seeker: They're known to be promiscuous and licentious. Who knows how many mechs he's already been with?"  
"None willingly but me, and his past is just that, in the past. He's spoken with me about it already, and it has no changed my feelings for him. I am going to Bond with him."  
"No." Loadlifter stated.  
"I'm not asking permission, I'm telling you," Orion responded.  
"No, you are a Load-Bearer, an Iaconian, and he is a Vosnian and a Seeker! I won't allow it! It's an abomination!"  
"It is not up for debate for your prejudice, Creator. You have no say. I love Starscream, and I am taking him as my mate. If you cannot accept it and can no longer be civil with him then stay away from us until you can be."  
Loadlifter's jaw dropped and he turned to Sparkwelder. "It's your Pit-Spawned booklearning that's done this."  
"Don't start with me, Loadlifter!" Orion merely cut the call. He had said when he needed to... and a bit more, he was done.  
The comm lit up almost as soon as he turned his back, but he ignored it.  
The day of the Bonding Ratchet and Ironhide were on alert in case Sparkwelder and Loadlifter showed up. Orion had told them about the call, and they had agreed to act almost like guards just in case as Orion and Starscream happily sighed their forms.  
They kissed as the records mech filed the register and handed Starscream an emancipation and marriage certificate. Ratchet popped the cap on a bottle of high grade and they had a toast right in the office. The records mech declined high grade, but offered them his best in any case.  
The Seeker purred happily as Orion finally led him back to the apartment after celebrating with their friends. It was late, and they were ready to be home and just be together.  
Orion scooped the Seeker into his arms and carried him over the threshold.  
"My Seeker, my Star," he crooned, nuzzling him.  
"Orion, my Freedom." Starscream cooed back, kissing his nasal vent.  
In the morning, Starscream turned off Orion's alarm, opting to sing him awake with a song known as the Dawn Aria. Orion slowly blinked awake, listening. "That's beautiful, Starscream. The best alarm I've ever heard." Starscream smiled, pleased, and kissed his forehelm. "Come on then, up and at it." Sparkwelder and Loadlifer only came once, but Orion had refused to even let them into the apartment as they immediately began insulting his choice and Starscream. He angrily made them leave and told them not to come back until they could be civil. One evening, Optimus murmured. "Why do you always sing the Dawn Aria?" "It's my second favorite and I sing at dawn." Starscream replied. "Why?" "Just wondering." Optimus closed his optics. That morning, Starscream chose to sing his favorite aria, the Aria of the Sea. Starscream was happier than he had ever been, until he went to see Ratchet while Orion was at work one day. He had suspicions, but he wanted the medic to confirm them. Smiling, Ratchet did just that after a scan. "Congratulations, Starscream. You're Sparked."  
Starscream smiled down at his open cockpit adoringly. "Can I see?"  
"I have a mirror somewhere..."  
He located one and brought it, allowing Starscream to see his Sparklet.  
Starscream cooed over the bright point of light against his own, white spark. "Thank you so much, Ratchet. I have to go and show Orion. He'll be so happy."  
Ratchet opened his mouth to speak when alarms went off, and a nurse rushed in. "Ratchet, all medics needed at the docks! It's been bombed!"  
Starscream cooled and sealed his cockpit. "Orion?" He rushed out and took to the skies, heedless of the curfew. As a result, he reached the docks before anyone else and saw them burning.  
He landed. "ORION?!" "Starscream?!" He turned towards the burning warehouse. Orion was shouldering a burning beam, battering and bleeding as other workers struggled through the opening that Orion had created and held open for them. "Go!" "Run!" He grabbed one. "Where's Smokescreen, Jolt?" "He was right behind me! He was the last one!" Orion looked at his mate then back inside and went back in for this Smokescreen.  
"No, Orion!" Starscream cried out, preparing to dive in after him. Ironhide looped an arm around his waist and held him back. "Let go!"  
He dragged the Seeker away, diving down to cover him with his own frame as a second wave hit.  
Starscream finally struggled free and tore towards the wreckage, heaving aside detritus like a mech possessed. Beneath one of the beams, he found Orion shielding a smaller mech with his chassis and dragged his mate out and into the clear.  
Ironhide hauled out Smokescreen as Ratchet and other medics rushed onto the scene.  
Starscream cradled Orion. "Ratchet!" He cried out.  
A strange, deep voice spoke. "Fixit, see to helping the survivors."  
"But my Lord! It isn't safe. The Autobots might attack again."  
"I will accept the risk." Megatron of Kaon stepped out onto the docks. Ironically, his small transport was the only one untouched.  
More mechs rushed onto the scene, Sentinel Prime himself and several medics and rescue workers. Megatron approached Starscream and the fading Orion, the ones closest to him.  
He knelt beside the Seeker. "I may not be a medic, but I have some medical expertise. May I?"  
He nodded, and the huge silver mech began looking over Orion.  
He shook his helm. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."  
Starscream wept softly as he cradled Orion.  
Megatron laid a servo on the Seeker's shoulder, murmured a Vosnian sympathy, and moved off to help where he could. All of this left Starscream holding Orion's greying frame as his spark flickered out.  
He didn't even get to say good-bye.  
He sobbed, rocking his mate's lifeless frame.  
Ratchet came over as the last mechs were being transported away. "Starscream?"  
The Seeker looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.  
"We need to clear the frame away. Come on, I'll take you home."  
It took four mechs to pry Orion from him, and Ratchet led him away.  
Starscream curled into a ball in their berth and cried himself to sleep.  
Everything went downhill after that. Slowly he lost everything until he lost the entire apartment itself. Knowing he had to provide for his Sparkling, which had since descended into his tank, Starscream was out of options and went to Loadlifter and Sparkwelder. Loadlifter refused to even look at him, but Sparkwelder at least spoke. "What do you want?" she hissed. "Please, I need help. Please, even if you don't help me... help Orion's Sparkling."  
Sparkwelder's optics widened. "Orion's..."  
"Please. If it will ensure them a future I will surrender the child to you when they've been born. Please."  
Loadlifter stood up. "No."  
Sparkwelder made as if to protest and the large mech held up a hand to silence her.  
"What? This... this is your son's child."  
"My son would never cavort with the likes of you. Now get out of my house and don't ever come around here again."  
"Load-" "Silence, Sparkwelder! Go!" Starscream fled, fearing that Loadlifter would get physical if he didn't. Sparkwelder turned on her mate. "Why did you do that?! Orion told us he was taking Starscream as his mate. That's our grandsparkling he's carrying!"  
Loadlifter grunted. "I won't have a Seeker in the house."  
Sparkwelder stepped back. "Well, I will." Before Loadlifter could stop her, she ran to the door and out into the street. "Starscream!"  
But the Seeker had taken to the skies and was flying aimlessly in search of what, he didn't know. He thought of Pharma and Proxy and wished them well on Messatine.  
She sighed and returned, slapping her mate, hard, harder than he certainly thought possible for her. "You're being cruel and you fragging know it, Loadlifter!"  
Loadlifter stood up and went to their berthroom, closing the door behind him. His world had been turned upside down and even his mate was against him.  
Starscream wandered aimless, doing what he could to get energon for himself and his Sparkling until one day Megatron found him in a poor part of the city, huddled on the ground, heavy with his little miracle.  
"You're the Seeker who was at the docks." Megatron knelt beside him. "I was told that you were the Winglord."  
"Whatever that means anymore," he croaked. The Sparkling turned inside him, kicking.  
"It means that you can help me." Megatron held out a hand. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and fill your tanks. Then we can talk."  
Starscream hesitated until his baby turned again. He took the mech's hand and let himself be led away. "How close are you to birth?" Megatron asked gently.  
"A few decacycles more." Starscream admitted.  
They finally reached their destination.  
Megatron was staying in a middle-class hotel. Pulling Starscream through, he brought him to a private washracks and Starscream had a long wash. He came out feeling new and found that energon and a warmed blanket had been brought. Megatron was sitting in a chair, waiting patiently.  
The Seeker was allowed to curl in the blanket on the couch, rubbing his distended abdominal plating. "What do you want?" he asked Megatron once he was comfortable.  
"Change, for all of us."  
"I've read your book."  
"Then you know my goals. I need the Seekers to stand with me if I am to achieve them."  
"Most are slaves." "I have been systematically, with help from my followers, buying and freeing them, bringing them into my service to help me, but they have stated they will not stand with me without their Winglord."  
Starscream took a deep in-vent and ex-vent. "I want my people to be free and happy. If it takes a war, I will fight it."  
Megatron nodded. "Very well, though I am sorry that it seems likely to indeed come to that." Starscream felt the Sparkling move, then a twisting inside.  
He groaned. Megatron stood, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"My Sparkling. Ngh! They're coming."  
Megatron called a midwife to Starscream and stayed with him throughout the birth. He was caring and kind throughout the whole. It was comforting and Starscream's broken spark began to mend that night, with the warlord at his shoulder and his Cas in his arms.  
And, well, the rest you should know.


End file.
